bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ryan Dankersom/Fallen Mountain
This story is filled to the top with references, I bet you can't find all. Characters Arzunimc (Main character and the one with a shotgun.) Josh (The deep voice guy) TechnoJosh (The mechanical voice guy) Gumdrop (The sarcastic voice guy) Ryan (Me, the bad voice guy) (dead) ᵒʳ ᶦˢ ʰᵉˀ OldLuckEE (Slime) Progress Chapter 4 done, working on chapter 5, the last chapter. Chapter 1: Arzunimc, the newcomer. In a land of adventure and danger, created after ancient spirits of light and dark were released by the master and core of all of this, Onett the creator, bees and bears lived in freedom and peace, with the only danger being corrupted souls like Vicious Bee, Stump Snail, King Beetle, Tunnel Bear and more. However, one day a portal was opened on the top of the mountain, letting humans in. These humans were called "beekeepers", as they lived in this "wonderful" place taking care of their swarms of bees, producing honey and collecting pollen. For decades the beekeepers stayed there in peace, they even became friends with the bears, who would give tasks for them in exchange for amazing loot. However, one day a creature of mysterious nature appeared in this fairytale land. His name was "Gummy Bear", he was the lunatic leader of the cult of a mysterious substance that he called "goo". After a lot of planning, Gummy Bear managed to use his goo army to make the beekeepers flee back to the mountain, where a portal was created that lead to a misterious place, however, after years of this land being dominated by Gummy Bear, the portal opened again and a human never seen before came. His name was Arzunimc. Chapter 2: The Return Of The Fallen Meanwhile... In a place far away from there, a group of beekeepers that survived Gummy Bear's dominion was watching Arzunimc through a hidden device. They were known as "The Resisters", and the leader of them was actually Arzunimc himself. However, he wasn't a beekeeper before all of this, as his origin remains a mystery until this day. The members of this group were Josh, Gumdrop, Arzunimc and OldLuckEE. They all (except Arzunimc) used to have glory until Gummy Bear ruined everything, and now they seeked revenge. The purpose of watching Arzunimc and sending him there was to gather information and details about the mysterious Gummy Bear. Arzunimc couldn't feel any fear, as he had his old pal with him, a shotgun that was forged by the creator of this universe itself, it was capable of transforming bullets into super powerful bees, that could destroy most enemies with a few shots. He believed that it could, quite possibly, kill Gummy Bear too, but he didn't see anything yet. Upon getting more and more closer to Gummy's lair, he would feel the ground getting stickier and voices lingering around him, they were driving him... Crazy! That wasn't good news for anyone, as when Arzunimc gets crazy, nothing can stay in his path. He starts walking to the giant lair, at first he thought it was as small as it was 9 years ago, when this all started, but it grew to almost ten times the size! He also noticed that one of the sides were shooting large amounts of "goo", he immediately recognized it... It was the gummy cannon that was created 9 years ago! The Resisters were wondering how Gummy Bear managed to make things so much bigger, and they were close to figuring out the gummy secret... After busting through the lair's door with corrosive honey, Arzunimc could hear goo being produced from hundreds of different machines. After turning one of them off, a robot quickly came in Arzunimc's direction, he said "Stop there, pal!" It was a robot replica of Josh. In his chest, "TechnoJosh" was written. TechnoJosh wasn't just Josh's alter ego... Nobody had any words. Chapter 3: Deeper and deeper "Hello, my name is TechnoJosh!" The robot said. "How did you get here?" Arzunimc asked. "I was created by Gummy Bear, he expected me to be an evil replica of Josh, but a failure in my system caused me to be good." "And how am I suposed to know that's true?" "I know everything about The Resisters and I always dreamed of being one of them." "I'm the leader, how would you be useful to us?" "Well, first of all, I'm a robot, and I was created by Gummy Bear, so I know everything about this lair." "Wow, that would sound like a great help!" Before Arzunimc even asked, (The Resisters, who were watching), approved. "Well, I'm gonna pass you the location of our lair, go there quickly." "Geez, that dude is weird" Arzunimc thought. As Arzunimc proceeds to go further, things only get harder and weirder, for example, when Arz was walking in a hallway, a random man that claimed to be the king of bee swarms told him that he was never gonna give him up, nor let them down. Arzunimc, with a menacing stare, told him to shut up. Out of nowhere, Arzunimc could hear "You're getting close to the first gatekeeper, beekeeper! Get ready to be sent back to limbo! "Meh, he isn't talking to me, I'm not even a beekeeper." Arzunimc thought. He could hear goo being shot, and also a sword being used. When he opened a door, he saw a man in a dark blue suit, wearing a bowler of the same color and also a red bandana. Arzunimc immediately shouted: "Who the heck are you?" "I'm busy right now, buddy. When he entered the room, a giant creature made of goo was fighting the mysterious man, the creature was badly hurt. With a few shots, Arzunimc helped the man take down the monster, when that happened, a door opened, revealing a goo key. "Let me introduce myself to you, my name is Ryan, I used to be a beekeeper here, until that gummy son of a gun ruined everything." "Oh, hello, my name is Arzunimc, I am a... Well, not a beekeeper..." "Huh, interesting... So, I noticed that bee shotgun of yours, it looks powerful." "Haha, trust me, it is. You don't wanna get shot with this big guy..." "Haha, I really don't..." "Well, I guess we could help each other end Gummy Bear's dominion, you are probably really powerful." "Thanks, I guess we could." "I'll go take that golden key and examine it, can you please go further without me?" "Eh, sure..." Upon leaving the room, Arzunimc friendly smile quickly changed to a angry face. "I really don't believe that guy, what if he's a Gummy Bear minion? I can't trust anyone." Arzunimc thought. "Well, if that creature said he was the first gatekeeper, then perhaps by killing all and getting the keys we can access Gummy Bear's room, right?!" What Arzunimc didn't know is that there are seven gatekeepers, each one stronger than the other. Arzunimc then remembered of TechnoJosh. "Oh my God! I forgot about that robot Josh guy! Let me talk to The Resisters now!" "Hello, is anyone there?" "Hey Arzunimc, how are you doing? We watched you meeting that Ryan guy, and we have bad news for you..." "Ugh, just Tell them already, oh, by the way, is TechnoJosh there?" "Yeah, he is. Josh is having a intense staring contest with him for 1 hour now, they're fighting with their imaginary friends, they call them "stands" or something, such some crazy people, right?" "Haha, yep! Josh has always been like that." "Well, now let's get serious..." "That Ryan is not a good person, he was the one that opened Gummy Bear's portals in first place, he also helped with Gummy Bear's tech, like the gummy cannon, for example." "Aw, I actually thought he was a cool guy!" "Well, he isn't... So all caution from him is important." "Well, thanks..." "No problem." Arzunimc looks behind him, and the first thing he sees is Ryan with a cannon and a "goo gun". "Hey there!" Chapter 4: The Gatekeepers "Hello... So they already told you about me." Says Ryan in a calm voice. "What do you want?" Arzunimc asks. "I know why you are here, you wanna stop Gummy Bear." "That's right, but how do you know that, though?" "Your lair is really easy to penetrate, so I used my technology there." "Hmm, you sound like a smart guy, you wouldn't want to face my shotgun." "Neither would you to mine, my goo can melt the hardest materials." "..." "So, that's enough dialogue, time to die." "Haha... Then come as close as you like." (The floor turns into goo) (The ceilling is turning purple!) (The outside no longer exists.) "Don't mind me, just making things be like they should." (Arzunimc quickly loads his shotgun.) "Come here!" "Aw, you were right when you said that shotgun of yours is strong." Says Ryan." "Now get ready for this!" Ryan screams. (Ryan shoots corrosive goo.) (Arzunimc dodges, light shines through him.) "I'm just warming up, bandana guy!" (Arzunimc hears the wall breaking) "Phew... Late, but we made it!" The Resisters have joined the battle! "Oh, you guys came..." "Soooo, those are the idiots that help you?" "Hello, Ryan." Says TechnoJosh. "Oh my God, why did you join them?!" "He's a powerful foe." Says Josh. "Yes he is." Says OldLuckEE. (While they were talking, Ryan escaped.) "Oh, thanks for that, you guys are a huge help! *sigh*" Arzunimc complains. "Well, now that he's gone, we should look for the gatekeepers, the next one is behind that gate." Says TechnoJosh. "I hope they are strong, I want a challenge." Says Arzunimc. (They pass through the gate, the first thing they see is a giant golem made of goo.) "This dude reminds me of something..." Arzunimc says. "You go first, Arz!" Josh says. "Ugh, you guys are cowards." Arzunimc says. (With a few shots, the Golem loses both of his legs.) "Let me just..." (TechnoJosh finishes the golem with a giant laser.) "Ugh, stop flexing your powers." OldLuckEE says. (The second goo key has been collected!) "Guys, wait one minute..." "What, Arz?" Says Gumdrop. "I just realized Ryan is with the first goo key! I left him alone with it when I met him and killed the first gatekeeper." "But wait, if he's Gummy Bear's minion, why did he kill a gatekeeper?" Josh asks. "Probably to cause a good impression to trick me." Arzunimc responds. "That's true." Josh says. "Well, now let's keep going." (They enter the next room, two giant eyes made of goo fly in their direction, they seem to be twins, as they are connected through a goo tendril.) "Why do these gatekeepers give me flashbacks?" Arzunimc says. "Okay, Josh and Arzunimc take care of the left one, and Gumdrop, TechnoJosh and me take care of the right one." Says OldLuckEE. (Arzunimc has a hard time to hit them, as his shotgun is not accurate enough. Luckily, the bees go after the eyes.) (TechnoJosh uses homing lasers to take down the other eye with success.) "Okay, both of the eyes dropped goo keys, so that's 4/7." Arzunimc says. (Unfortunately for The Resisters, in order to progress to the next rooms, they need to open an ancient gate, which requires the hand of 4 beekeepers, and only Josh, Gumdrop and OldLuckEE are one.) "Well, that's bad news, we might need that crazy bandana guy to touch this gate somehow." Arzunimc says. "We can perhaps trick him to do it, or force him to." Says TechnoJosh. "I heard you guys need me." Says Ryan. "Where the heck did you come from?" Gumdrop asks. "I have my ways." "Well, I'm willing to do it for a small price." Ryan says. "Spit it out." Arzunimc says. "TechnoJosh." Ryan responds. "Nope." TechnoJosh refuses. (TechnoJosh starts firing a laser and slowly starts turning it into Ryan's direction.) "Touch the door, or else..." "Okay, okay dude!" Says Ryan. (While Ryan was putting his hand in the door, Arzunimc grabbed his goo key.) "Wow, you could have just asked!" Ryan complains. (Ryan starts laughing) "Huh, why are you laughing?" "Do you guys really think I'll just let you pass like that...? Hah..." "Time to fight!" Ryan screams. (TechnoJosh wipes Ryan out of existence with one laser.) "Damn, bro. Even I have more patience." Says Arzunimc." "Oh, hello! I'll take that goo cannon." (Arzunimc takes Ryan's cannon from the ground.) "Haha..." TechnoJosh laughs. (They open the gate, the first thing they see are four doors, one leading to a giant elevator that goes up to the sky. In the door, "Gummy Lord" is written.) "Well, time to get those keys..." "Should we split?" Gumdrop asks. "Sure." Arzunimc agrees with the idea. (They split into the 3 final gatekeeper doors) ---- Arzunimc POV: (Arzunimc enters the door, a purple fog covers the room.) "Hello...?" (Arzunimc hears a bee buzzing) "Uh oh, here it comes." (Gummy Bee has appeared! It hovers over Arzunimc, shooting goo projectiles.) "Let's finish this." (Arzunimc misses all shots, and the bees quickly die to the goo.) "Damn, finally a challenge." (Arzunimc uses a powerful anvil he finds in the room to mix his bee shotgun and Ryan's goo cannon, creating a super powerful weapon.) (Arzunimc names it "G.B.S.C", which stands for "Gummy Bee's Super Cannon") "Let's test this!" (Gummy Bee gets destroyed) "Hey, what is that?" "Huh, Gummy Bee dropped this weird soul." "Oh, I recognize this! It's the goo soul I've been looking for so long!" (The goo soul gives the G.B.S.C super powers) Well, 5/7 keys collected, I'll wait for the other people now. ---- Gumdrop POV: "Okay, here we go. I know a lot about goo, so this should be easy." (A weird creature with a cannon as a head appears, it was apparently created by the gummy cannon.) "Damn, I know exactly how to destroy this creature!" (Gumdrop puts uses his goo spear to make the cannon ball hit the creature, quickly defeating it.) "Wow, now that's a big sword!" (Gumdrop obtains the Legendary Gummy Blade!) Okay, 6/7 goo keys collected, let's wait for Josh Josh and TechnoJosh POV: "Okay buddy, let's take 'em down!" Says Josh. "Yeah!" Says TechnoJosh. (A big U.F.O made of goo destroys the ceilling, this is actually a good thing for them, as TechnoJosh can now call his special attack, a giant flying deathray.) (The U.F.O has been destroyed) "That was easy." (The U.F.O dropped a G.L.P (goo laser probe) and a big staff that summons a goo tornado.) "That's it, we have all keys! Time to challenge the "Gummy Idiot"!" Josh says. (They meet each other on the outside, ready to open the door) (When they take the keys out, they start flying and spinning, a light beam forms on the middle of the circle, completely destroying the door that was blocking the elevator, and turning it on.) "We are in the endgame now." Chapter 5: The Final Battle (soon) Category:Blog posts Category:2020SE